Dragon Twins
by Kitsuya Mau Kitty
Summary: Legolas and Aragon are in for it now! Their biggest fans has traveled to their world and is trying every means to seduced them and changing to a woman is one of them! Also they are members of the Fellowship!


**My very first story! How exciting! Squeals! . . .**

**Disclaimer: All Lord of the Ring characters does not belong to me. Only my Ocs the dragon twins!**

High above Middle Earth stood two creatures that are clearly not from this world. They are completely identical twins. Both have dirty blond hair short in the front but long braid in the back to their feet. Their eyes are slightly pointed which hanged ruby crystal held by some gold. There eyes slanted red. On their back are two elegant ruby jeweled eyes to match their eyes. They wore leather. Short leather vest that barely covers their chest and leaves their neck, stomach and top chest exposed. They wore low leather pants and tight boots. They also have a long Chinese dragon tattoo starting on the right/left side of their face and ending on their chessboard and backward.

The one with the dragon tattoo on his right side of the face was looking at a small maroon leather book. The one with the left sided tattoo was looking at the view below. "Hey Eros." He asked. The one with the book did not answer him so he yelled "Hey! Mr. Cupid!" Eros finally answers by bonking his brother's head. BONK "Be quiet Erik! Do you want all of middle earth to hear you?" Eros glared at his brother who coward before him.

"Then do be quiet dear Erik Engel." Eros commanded his voice filled with vermin. "Now let's see." Eros flipped the pages on the book that read **The Lord of the Rings **_All Three Tales _muttering to himself. "Ah-ha! I got it since we transported here we are currently a couple of hours before we arrived at Elrond's place which is wear the council would be held." "Which is mission number 2. Number one being we find our Elf father." BONK! "OUCH! What was that for?" Erik looked annoyed and rubs his head.

"Never mind we have to hurry it up if we want to join the Fellowship of the Ring and meet your _king_" said Eros with sarcasm as he flew off leaving his brother to catch up with him. "Yo! Wait up big bro." But Eros didn't stop. "Hump what about you off to see your elf prince so soon." Erik said teasingly. But Eros was not amused and then BONK! A rock has somehow appeared out of nowhere and hit a bulls-eye on Erik's forehead.

Couple of hours later the council started and Legolas and Aragon sat next to each other. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The Hobbit stood and walked to the pedestal, where he placed a golden ring, and sat down again. The Men began to murmur amongst themselves and everyone's eyes were drawn to the ring.

Unknown to them all something extraordinary was about to happen. "Look out below! Wahhhhhhhaaaaaa!" Legolas and Aragon looked up just in time to see to cloaked figures crashed into them. BOOM! "Ouchie! This is all your fought Erik!" said Eros. Both of them were wearing smooth black cloaks along with bows and arrows and some many daggers around their waist and chest.

The other people looked around them in amazement as the twins brushed the dust off and looked down at who they were on. "Oops! Sorry!! Sorry!" The twins said at exactly the same time and turned into a deep shade of pink. "Eh-heh may I ask who are you?" Elrond Lord of Rivendell asked. "Oh well I'm Eros and this is brother Erik. We are from Engel." The right tattooed dragon introduced. "I have never heard of this Engel. Tell me Eros why is it that you are here? And why is it that you fell out of the sky?" Elrond asked suspiciously.

The twins glanced around nervously. "They are spies!" accused Boromir. "No that's not true!" denied Erik. "That tell me who you two really are." he challenged. "We are citizens of Engel and we are here on and important mission to find out birth father and we fell from the sky because we have arrived from the held of the griffons mind you." answered the elder twin. "You lie your eyes said you are children of demons. Here to take the One Ring!" said Boromir. "Get it through your thick head retarded! Everything my brother said was true we are just here to find our father who is an elf!" Erik said losing all patience with the human and jabs him a bit with a dagger.

**To be continued?**

DUM! DUM!

**Well what do you think? Needs to be longer? Needs more action? More details?**


End file.
